What if I'm right?
by Mr. Van De Kamp
Summary: One shot. EdieCarlos. Set around episode 3x20: Into The Woods No spoilers. Please read and review.


Hi there.

I watched "Into The Woods" last night and I had to get this down on paper, well and the computer screen.

Usually, I hate "songfics" and I find them a waste of time. But this particular P!nk song struck a chord with the Edie/Carlos storyline.

Don't worry; it's a one shot/ song fic that has more than just the lyrics.

If you're reading this, thank you.

Ben

* * *

**What if I'm right?**

_I keep thinking about that little sparkle in your eye._

_Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside? _

If there was one thing Edie Britt was not, it was a fool. She was not a lady that was easily conned or taken advantage of. In her line of work, it was second nature to double check everything, re-read the small print and to be certain that she was not being scammed. That was what real estate was all about, finding a crack in the system, working your way in and securing a deal.

Her methods had spilled over in to her social life and she now found it increasingly difficult to trust anyone that came along, even when on the rare occasion that they trusted her.

_What about the way you say you love me all the time,_

_Are you lifting me up to heaven just to drop me down the line?_

When it came to men, Edie was even more meticulous. That was unless she wanted a quick fix of sexual satisfaction. However, her reputation as the neighborhood slut had recently led to her decision to try and settle down.

Edie had first met Carlos Solis at one of Bree Hodge's dinner parties when he and his wife, Gabrielle had first moved to the street. She had initially thought that he was a bit of an arrogant moron, but that feeling had quickly passed. His charming persona and his charismatic mannerisms had drawn Edie to him pretty quickly.

When he had split up with his wife, Edie had stayed away for some time. She'd even dated another guy during that time. Mike Delfino. But Edie would be the first to admit that that incident was purely revenge on Susan Mayer for sleeping with Karl and causing their subsequent break up. But that is a different story entirely.

In her own eyes, Edie only ever had one weapon at her disposal: her looks. In order to get her man she had attempted to seduce him using her assets; her C-cup breasts and her nice cheek bones.

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful…_

After revealing her vulnerable side to him which was something that Edie had told herself she would never, ever do again, Carlos had taken her into his arms. And for the first time since her first marriage, Edie had felt safe.

_But that could be a lie_.

As they grew closer, Edie began to feel comfortable in her own skin. She no longer felt cheap and artificial, she felt beautiful.

She also noticed that Carlos had taken quite a shine to her son, Travers. This didn't bother her, but it scared the living hell out of her. If Travers left, would Carlos depart too?

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

She couldn't bear to lose the one thing that was making her happy.

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

She couldn't watch the past few months descend into a façade that she had built up around herself.

_What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker and everything is just a lie?_

She needed Carlos.

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_

She loved him.

_Cause I'm always watching for someone to show their darker side._

Carlos leaned in to her, drawing her back in to a tight huge.

"I'm gonna make you happy"

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now._

"Don't say that unless you mean it"

Carlos kissed her.

If he told her that he was going to make her happy.

_Watch it all play out see if you really stick around_

She may go and do something stupid like believe it.

_But there's always this one ques__tion that keeps me up at night  
Are you my greatest love or disappointment in my life?  
Are you a heartbreaker maybe you want me for the ride what if I'm falling for a heartbreaker and everything is just a lie?

* * *

_

THE END.


End file.
